


Educating Bucky

by Jodlet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930's Bucky, F/M, Reader has the experiance and a willing student, Virgin Bucky, from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodlet/pseuds/Jodlet
Summary: Bucky is the most popular guy in Brooklyn and he can have any girl he wants, the thing is... he's never had a girl before but luckily his dance partner offers to show him the ropes.





	Educating Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr. I make no money from this and I also own none of the characters... except the reader

James Barnes had always been an attractive boy, even as a baby he was cooed at and adored by women who would squeeze his cheeks and admire his pouty pink lips. He would get compliments on his steely blue eyes and his manners when he got a little older, the older he got the more attention girls would give him and the more he found he was interested too. He liked sports, he liked art and he loved dancing, Bucky would go as often as he could and soon he was being pulled this way and that by pretty girls who all wanted a piece of him. He liked the girls that would let him kiss them, kissing was his most favourite thing in the world…other than maybe being allowed to touch a breast or two.

When he was just turned eighteen he met a girl who wanted him to do more than just kiss her and cop a feel, she wasn’t a floozy, she didn’t have a reputation of sleeping around but she was no blushing virgin either – not like Bucky was. Y/N was two years older than him, she knew she was pretty and she knew she could have him dancing in circles around her all night with just a wink of her eye. He always walked her home from the dance hall, her arm linked in his as they walked leisurely toward he own little apartment – he still lived with his family. ‘Do you want to come in?’

’…In there?’ Bucky stared through her open door as if it led to another dimension.

She laughed at his expression, 'Where else, silly?’

'That’s your place…you live alone and anyone looking would think we’re…ya know…’ he was making an odd movement with his body, like a half shrug that she found hilarious.

'That’s what I was hoping for, Bucky.’ Y/N smiled gently this time and offered him her hand, 'You were saying the other week that you worried you wouldn’t live up to expectations from any girls that wanted more than a kiss. I’ll tell you what to do – no strings attached.’ He didn’t have to come with her, she hoped he would and she would make sure he had a good time but she also knew that losing your virginity could be a big deal for some people. She knew that Bucky didn’t want to wait until he got married, she also knew that everyone expected him to be good at everything he did and this charming boy was so eager to please, 'We can stop whenever you like.’

Bucky looked up and down the dark street, expecting his mother to start lecturing him out of no where or even his father to clip him round the ear. No one was around and he steeled himself before jogging up the stairs and taking her hand, Y/N took him straight to her little bedroom and left him there whilst she fetched them drinks. He looked around the room with interest, he’d been in a girl’s room plenty of time but Y/N was twenty one now, old enough to buy liquor and her parents had brought her this swell little place – on the condition she hurry up and get married.

The orange light of the bedroom lamp gave the room a warm kind of glow, it was a tidy room with a few personal items scattered about but pride of place was her dressing table. He sat on the little stool and poked at some of the items, tubes of lipsticks ranging from soft pinks to deep reds, face powder and something that looked like it would hurt if his mother didn’t have one – eyelash curler. He picked up a pair of earrings on the polished surface and admired how they glinted in the dull light, 'Those are my favourite.’ Her voice made him jolt and he almost dropped the earrings onto the floor, he put them back into the dish he’d found them in and made to get up, 'Relax, fella, here get this down you.’  
Bucky took the little shot glass and threw it back, his expression souring as it burned down his throat, 'Holy cow! What the hell is this?!’ It was awful and he could feel it all the way down to his stomach, warm in his belly but the heat kept spreading all the ways to his fingertips. He unfastened the first two buttons of his white shirt and shifted on the stool, his palms were sweaty and he tried to discreetly rub them on the knees of his dark trousers.

'Whisky. Hurts don’t it!’ She laughed whilst taking her shoes off and the shrug she had been wearing to keep warm, 'I’m going to change,’ she told him and Bucky licked his lips nervously – he had no idea what that did to her and so many others. She stepped toward him, forcing him to part his knees to let her stand closer and as he tilted his head up to look at her she couldn’t help but wonder how he was so beautiful. Her fingers traced around his jaw, he wasn’t a boy but she knew he had a little more growing to do, he was already broad shouldered and his shirts always hugged his strong arms, she’d had her hands on them enough to know he was solid. 'You’re so handsome, James… it’s like you got carved by one of those art guys.’

He smiled up at her, a slight blush colouring his cheeks as she complimented him and he kissed her thumb as it traced over his lips, 'Which art guy?’ He asked with a little smirk.

'Michael Vinci or something,’ Bucky stared up at her, pursing his lips and then sucking in his cheeks in effort not to laugh. He failed. Miserably. The brunette burst into peels of laughter, throwing his head back and almost falling off the stool if not for her grabbing hold of his shoulders and pulling him back, he seemed to find that even funnier, 'No more giggle water for you…it’s not funny…what did I say?!’ He couldn’t stop laughing at her, his face buried now in her stomach with his arms wrapped around her middle.

It took a few minutes to compose himself, wiping his eyes of mirth and taking a deep breath he explained what he’d found so funny, 'Michael Angelo and Leonardo Da Vinci, doll, are two different people.’ He knew she was paying him a real compliment though and thanked her, she was good at putting him at ease, even if it were a complete accident. 'You’re my favourite dame, Y/N… Kinda nervous though.’

'You’ll do fine,’ She gave his chin a little squeeze and lifted her foot up to rest on his thigh, the skirt of her dress lifting to reveal more of her to his eyes, Bucky’s eyes drifted up her thigh, 'You ever get your hand up a girl’s skirt?’

’…No. Not yet…sort of.’ His hand skimmed up her calf, fingertips circling her knee and then rested it on her lower thigh, 'Got my hand this far and,’ his other hand cupped the curve of her backside, 'Here too.’ His bottom lip disappeared behind teeth as he blue eyes kept trained on her skirt, the tantalising little gap.

Y/N combed her fingers through his perfectly styled hair, tugging gently at the base of his hair to bring his gaze up, 'Don’t act so thirsty, you’re a cool fella – act like it. A girl likes when you look at her face, in her eyes. She already knows what you want but you gotta make her feel more valuable that what’s under her dress.’ Her hand landed atop his on her thigh and guided it upward, smiling as he was torn between watching his hand and keeping his eyes on her, 'That look in your eyes right now, that’s good…like you want to eat me alive.’

'I do.’ Bucky didn’t recognise the sound of his own voice, it was quiet and deep, he didn’t know where the confident answer had come from but he liked the way her eyes widened just a little and how her breath caught, 'I wanna watch your stockings come down, I wanna see my fingers sliding along your legs as I remove them…’ Already he was tracing the edge of her stocking, unclipping the suspenders keeping then up and when she nodded silently he used both hands to fold the stocking down and smiling to himself as he managed to get it to roll.

Once it was mid-thigh Bucky held his breath as he skin was revealed, he’d seen bare legs before but not like this, he dragged his fingers over her bare flesh and too soon he had reached her ankle.

Y/N could see the almost disappointed look on his face and didn’t take it to heart, 'Too quick for you?’ He gave a half shrug that was a definite yes and she put her leg down, bringing the other up and taking his hands, 'So, this can come up,’ they lifted her skirt up higher and Bucky made a sound in his throat at the glimpse of her underwear, 'Unsnap these, one and two and then you get your thumbs under the stocking – see how much you can touch now?’ His palms were flush against her thigh, the fingers of his right hand almost brushing against her most intimate part and it took every inch of self control for the brunette not to stare – he was cool…he had to be cool. 'Now you can run those big, strong hands down my leg any way you like.’

'Can I use my mouth?’ He really wanted to kiss her skin, wanted to run his lips down the path his hands were making.

'Oh god, please.’ She all but whimpered and Bucky leaned in to kiss the side of her knee as the material slid past it, 'A little higher…’ His perfect lips pressed higher and when she sighed he placed several more open mouth kisses higher and higher, his hand curling around her thigh and caressing her smooth skin. Bucky kept going until his nose was almost pressed between her legs, he paused, unsure of what to do but suddenly the room was too hot and his mouth felt dry. 

Y/N pulled him away, 'Come on, fella… We got a little more to do.’ Y/N turned her back to him and glanced over her shoulder, 'Unzip me?’ He got up so fast that the stool feel over in his haste, he swore and righted it, once more wiping sweaty palms on his trousers, 'You alright?’

Bucky nodded and pulled the zip of her dress down, his hands slid under the material and pushed it down over her shoulders, stroking her arms and nuzzling into her neck, 'You always smell so damn good,’ her dress dropped to the floor and Bucky moaned into her skin and softly turned her around, he pulled her against him and kissed her, slanting his mouth over hers and sighing contentedly. He was good at kissing, he was a master of it and he needed to feel good at something, needed to get some of his cool back. His hands grasped at her backside, squeezing and kneading as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss until her arms were wrapped around his neck and her hands were buried in his hair.  
He was so aware of her against him though, her naked skin and lack of clothing playing on his mind, Bucky’s lips left her reluctantly, moving down to her throat, sucking a mark into her skin whilst she unfastened his shirt and pulled it loose from his trousers, and then her hands were on his bare chest. 

Y/N walked him toward her bed and made him sit on the edge, 'Let’s see what I’m working with here.’ He took the hint and removed his shirt, 'Very nice. Lay back for me, Bucky.’ He leaned back onto his elbows, watching her eagerly, taking in the ivory coloured underwear she wore, enjoying how much skin he could see and itching to get his hands on it. She shimmied her suspender belt down over her hips and he raised to watch it fall, 'Bucky…’ her tone was gently scolding, as if he were reaching into the cookie jar.  
'I know, I know…you’re just so beautiful, doll, how can I not be thirsty for you?’ He took a deep breath and leaned back again, keenly watching her get onto the bed and crawl up to his side, she moved like a cat – graceful and lean. Y/N laid out on her side, leaning her head on her hand whilst her other hand rested on his belly, he jolted like she’d electrocuted him and she laughed as he blushed. 'Not fair…’

'Don’t sulk, Bucky, I want to see what I’m working with and if you’re a good boy I’ll give you a treat.’ Her index finger danced along the grooves of his stomach, tracing the lean abs with a slight grin, 'How did you even get this good looking?’ Nails dragged down his stomach and Bucky dropped onto the bed as his elbows gave out, 'It’s all that sport, all the dancing and hard work you do about the place – saw you carrying all those boxes the other day. Big, strong arms bulging as you helped the grocer out.’ She squeezed his bicep and floated her fingers along his shoulder to circle one of his pebbled nipples, 'You always help everyone out.’ He panted lightly as her fingertip got closer to his nipple, whining when she giggled and pulled her hand away, 'Your turn, Bu- whoa!’

Bucky had been up like lightning, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her onto his lap, his mouth attacking hers with fervour and his fingers began fumbling with the back of her brassiere far too eagerly to be effective. No matter how he pulled or fiddled he couldn’t get the damn thing off and he released her mouth with a frustrated growl, Bucky looked over her shoulder at his hands and frowned, why was it so complicated? He just wanted to see what she was hiding and the piece of clothing was literally from hell, 'I swear to god, Y/N!’ 

He huffed and puffed, slamming his hands down on the bed with pouted lips and red cheeks. How was he supposed to do anything when girls wore such stupid things?!

'Oooh, look at this face,’ Y/N cupped his cheeks and cooed at him playfully, 'Do you always sulk when you can’t get to a girl’s boobs?’ He wasn’t looking her in the eyes anymore, his blue eyes were glaring directly at her chest, he wanted to make her feel good but he couldn’t even get her clothes off, 'Alright, I’ll help you this time,’ She reached behind her back and in one simple move unclipped the bra, she watched his expression soften and his eyes got bigger as the piece of clothing began to fall.

’…H-holy cow…!’ Bucky’s mouth was dry and there was a tremor noticeable in his hands as he reached up to mould his palms over her breasts, he’d never seen a pair in the flesh, he’d felt plenty through a dress but this was something else. They were soft and pliable, warm in his hands and he grinned like a kid when she moaned just because his thumbs brushed over her nipples. 'Can…I kiss you here?’ He gave them a soft squeeze, 'I wanna get my mouth back on you.’ 

Once she nodded her consent, a soft smile on her lips at his eagerness, Bucky’s head rushed forward and his mouth covered her left nipple, rubbing his tongue against the erect nub and groaning into her skin. The sound she made went straight to his cock and again he groaned, it gave him the same reaction, 'Sensitive?’

Y/N ran her fingers through his hair, ruining it completely from his original style, 'A little. I get a little thrill when you moan against me like that though; vibrates.’ She felt him place kisses along her chest, breathing in deeply as he was hit by her perfume again and she smiled when he mumbled his praise into her cleavage, his hands had pressed her breasts together, pushing them up and nuzzling against them.

'I love these, oh god, I love these so much!’ His teeth grazed her right nipple at the same time his thumb and index rolled and pinched her left, he swore he’d be happy just with this – he was already getting far more than he’d ever expected. Bucky could feel the pressure in his trousers increase when she began to move on his lap, already he was overheated and more desperate than he’d ever be and with the sudden realisation that he was one touch away from embarrassing himself.

'You doing okay?’ She asked him suddenly as she noticed his touches were a little less enthusiastic, 'Your turning redder than a tomato,’ he was more flushed than she was and his eyes were darting around almost nervously, tongue licking his bottom lip over and over. It took her a moment to realise what might be the problem – Bucky was a virgin and she would bet all of her rent money that he was desperate for release, 'How long does it take you to get it up again? If we uncork you am I gonna be waiting a long time?’ He looked at her so hopefully, his eyes shining brightly in the dim room whilst he chewed his lip indecisively, she stroked his hair, 'It’s okay, you know, this is your first time and I am attractive -’

'Beautiful.’

His interruption made her smile, 'Charmer. What I’m saying is if you need a little relief I don’t mind – you’ll last longer the second time around.’ That had his attention and slowly he nodded his consent but then she was climbing off his lap to take a seat on her dressing room stool, she was comfortable sat there in just her knickers and watching him. Bucky furrowed his brows, confusion all over his face as she sat there, 'Well,’ she prompted, 'Get to it.’

’…You…’ The brunette’s eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline, 'You want me to…?’ He pointed to the tent in his trousers and she nodded quite seriously, 'Hell, doll…that’s…alright. I can do that…yeah – sure.’ He stood up from the bed and undid his belt, taking a steadying breath Bucky pushed everything down in one smooth movement, standing back up straight and pursing his lips to hide his anxiousness, it took everything in him not to cover his erection from her gaze.

'Wow…you are going to be a very popular boy when word gets out about that.’ He was glorious, tanned and strong and handsome and…gifted. She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands, 'Show me how you do it, Buck.’ He shifted from one foot to the other and finally sat on the edge of the bed with his thighs parted, he wrapped his hand around his length and gave a firm stroke upward, rolling his palm over his tip with a deep sigh and spreading precum across the head. His face was a picture with his eyes half hooded and his mouth parted, 'Look at me.’ His head tilted back and to his shoulder as he locked eyes with her – almost burning her with his intensity.

His hand moved a little faster, he figured he was so close already that there was little point holding off, after this he could have her back in his arms.  
Bucky panted lightly, dropping her gaze to rake his down her bare chest and to her thighs, watching how she subtly rubbed them together and closing his eyes to block out the thoughts of what was between them. He couldn’t see Y/N stand up but he heard her creep toward him, jolted when her hands stroked up his thighs and looked down at her heatedly as she knelt in front of him, her eyes were glued to his cock, watching him pleasure himself and then he felt her walking her fingers toward him, higher and higher – Bucky’s breath came short the closer she got and the moment she took hold of him it was all over. 

He had fallen back onto the bed, moaning low and milking himself of every last drop. Hearing her praise him made the embarrassment bearable, the relief was euphoric and Bucky lay there satisfied and becoming drowsy. 'Don’t you dare go sleeping on me, James Barnes!’ 

Y/N pinched his chest and the brunette yelped, 'I’m not sleeping!’ He sat up and immediately grimaced, his hand and stomach covered in seed, 'Help me out, doll…’ She shook her head fondly and handed him an embroidered handkerchief from her dressing table.

'How about you help me out, Bucky?’ His steely blue eyes shot away from the mess he’d made of himself and he cursed at himself for being so selfish – what must she have been thinking of him? He wasn’t there just for himself, Bucky wanted to be able to please a woman, he wanted to please her mostly, he didn’t want to be one of those guys that got off and left a girl unsatisfied. 'Give me your hand.’ He obeyed quick as lightning and Y/N smothered a giggle, now that he was a little less tense she could get his mind focussed on more fun activities, standing up she guided his hand past the band of her panties, down until she had his palm cupping her and he swallowed so hard she thought he’d choke, 'You like that?’

The young Bucky couldn’t even form words, couldn’t full comprehend what was going on as his brain shut down and blood wasn’t sure whether to go south or set his skin flaming. She was hot in his hand and he wasn’t sure but he thought… experimentally he moved his fingers, adding a little pressure until, ’-Y-you’re…was…did I… Are you all wet for me, Y/N?’ He pressed a little further and she gasped so suddenly that he tore his hand away in panic, 'Did I hurt you?!’

'That was a good noise… you really don’t know much about girls, do you, Bucky.’ The statement made him pout and Y/N took both his hands in hers, placing them on her hips and dropping a hint that he should remove the last piece of clothing between them. Bucky guided her closer, his face level with her belly button and his expression suddenly very serious, remembering what she had said earlier he looked up to her face, watching him watch her, licking his lips once Bucky leaned forward to plant a kiss on her belly and then one on each hip whilst keeping her gaze – though ignoring her breasts was the hardest thing. 

Her skin burst into thousands of tiny goosebumps and he felt a shiver go through her, her hands stroked through his hair and rested on his broad shoulders as she let out a contented sigh. At an agonising pace he began to drag her panties down, training his eyes on hers only and blindly kissing each new inch of skin revealed. 'You smell so fucking good.’ Internally he groaned at what he’d just said, part of him feeling bad for swearing in front of a lady and the other that he’d said something so stupid. He didn’t know it but his voice had become huskier in his newly found desire, his second wind already coming up fast, literally, he didn’t know what that did to Y/N and she bit down a whimper as his words caressed her skin. It came as a shock to him when she told him to keep speaking.

'I’m drunk on you, doll. Your skin, your hair, your eyes, the way he sound so breathless right now. I wanna touch every damn part of you, I wanna make you stutter and I wanna make you speechless too… It’s so fucking heady I’m going crazy!’ Her underwear fluttered to the floor once they’d passed her knees and Bucky kissed her thighs, licking and sucking into her flesh like he couldn’t get enough, she squealed when he delivered a sharp little bite to her hip and her nails dug into his shoulders. 'God! I just wanna fucking eat you up!’

He looked up at her then, pupils blown and eyes pleading, his face the very picture of begging, 'Can I do that, doll?’ He asked in genuine curiosity, he looked excited at the prospect, 'Can I put my mouth on you here? Is that wrong?’ A pained moan forced it’s way past his plump lips and he again licked them, pleading again, 'I don’t even care if it is – say yes, Y/N, please, doll, let me get my mouth on you, you smell so good.’  
Bucky got down on his knees, perfectly level with what he wanted, he wouldn’t move until she told him he could but it didn’t stop his palms stroking up and down her legs, gripping the plush skin of her thighs whilst he murmured against them.

Y/N could feel herself shaking, he wanted it so bad and his unrestrained yearning was contagious. She’d never had a guy who wanted to do what Bucky was begging for and she really didn’t know if it was unusual and she really couldn’t care less as he continued to touch her, 'I-it’s your night, Buck.’ it would have been a lie if she’d said she was comfortable with it, she worried what she would taste like, if he would be disappointed and what if he hated it – what if she hated it?  
All those thoughts were going through Y/N’s head as his hands brushed against her inner thighs and gently parted them, it was a little awkward with her standing but he wasn’t particularly thinking about that as his eyes centred on what was between them with trepidation.

'Kinda worried I’ll hurt you…’ Even now, when he was getting his way he was concerned for her well being.

'You’re a real gem,’ she smiled and pet his hair, 'You won’t hurt me…I might get a little loud but it won’t be because you’re hurting me.’ Y/N held herself steady on his shoulder as she raised her leg and hooked it over his left, it brought them closer and opened her further for him to see. Bucky’s jaw went slack and he inhaled so deeply she thought he’d steal all the air, his eyes were fixed to her, 'I’m not gonna help you here because I know you’ll be a natural.’ And because she was losing all ability to think, he’d had his fun and she was getting desperate for a little relief of her own. He held her hip to help her balance and his other hand wrapped around the thigh on his shoulder, he could see she was wet and once more he was hit with the desire to run his tongue along her most intimate place – so he did.

Their moans mixed into one at the first swipe of his tongue, the flat of it licking a path from her entrance to her clit, Y/N nearly fell against him as shock waves tore through every nerve in her body with a burning intensity. He held her there, keeping her right where she was whilst he buried his mouth into her, moaning so loudly she though the neighbours would hear, his tongue was lapping her up, running along every little nook and cranny in search of more of her.

Her entire world rocked as suddenly his hands gripped her backside and he was lifting her up with him, her hands scrabbled for purchase on his shoulders as he stood up, his mouth still exploring her whilst he turned, his hands and arms cradling her back so she wouldn’t fall as he lowered her to her bed. He parted her thighs further and settled himself back on the floor at the end of the bed, perfectly content to eat her up. 'J-Jesus! Y-you could of just told me to move!’ Her back arched off the bed as he shook his head side to side. Meaning to tell her “no” but discovering a new way to make her wail. His brute strength and determination not to stop for anything had her heart hammering against her ribcage. When the tip of his tongue brushed her clit again she twisted her fingers into his hair and kept him from moving, 'There! Right there, Buck… Just – oh god!’  
Bucky felt the little bump with his tongue, circling it like he had done with her nipples earlier and very gently he scraped his teeth over the tiny bump. Her hips bucked so violently he was nearly thrown off.

'Holy cow…’ He looked like a stunned child as he looked up her body, watching her sink back onto the sheets after she’d jolted, it was like she’d been hit by lightning. 'You alright, doll?’ 

Nodding dazedly Y/N managed to look at him, biting her lip when she saw him licking his, his thumb capturing her wetness on his chin and sucking it off like it was candy. 'I…I need – are you hard yet? I need you in me – right now!’

'Oh I’m ready…’ the way his lips split into an impish grin made her heart both soar and sink, 'But I’m not finished here.’ His index finger traced along the delicate skin of her sex, circling and stroking the source of delicious nectar he was so eagerly lapping up, cautiously he applied pressure and watched in wonder as his finger sank into her to his third knuckle. He could feel her quivering around the digit and it was so hot and wet that he could feel his balls tighten in anticipation, Y/N murmured something so incoherent he had to sit up to hear her, 'What was that?’

'Another one…I need you to put another finger in me and your mouth where it was. Please I’m not gonna last much longer.’ Her pleading didn’t fall on deaf ears as the brunette ducked his head, his mouth plastered over her as his tongue made slow, barely there passes over her bundle of nerves and he experimentally pushed his middle finger in along side his index. She was snug around them and he didn’t know how he was supposed to fit his cock inside but the way she felt was heavenly and he groaned at the thought of it – accidentally making her writhe on the sheets and cry out his name for anyone to hear. Bucky had shifted on his knees, the movement causing his fingers to trip over something soft and apparently very sensitive inside and she begged him to curl his fingers.

He’d barely done as commanded when her entire body tensed and her thighs closed around his head, Bucky pried them open, spreading her legs and lowering his mouth to lap up the new wave of wetness as she came. She was pulling on his hair, mewling and moaning above him, calling his name over and over, it took him a moment but he realise what he had done and grinned against her, sucking and kissing until she was trying to wriggle up the bed and away from his insistent mouth.

Bucky followed her up, refusing to stop for even a second and especially now that he knew it was driving her utterly insane. He was going to do this every chance he got, his oral fixation had never been so damn satisfied in his life. She struggled to push his head away, whining at him and finally he relented and let her shove his head away.  
Y/N snapped her legs shut and pointed at him as firmly as she could, 'No…s-stay!’ He looked ready to pounce on her again, licking around his damp mouth where her taste lingered, ’…Wait…’ She was breathless, boneless on the sheets as he chest heaved and her limbs shook. He was ruining her bit by bit and she was already exhausted. She hadn’t expected charming, young Bucky to be such a force of nature and she pitied any inexperienced girls that would fall into his bed after this. He was going to spoil them for any man after…he’d spoiled her for anyone else too!

He waited impatiently, sidling up to her and kissing her shoulder, pulling her closer and slanting his lips over hers, forcing her to taste herself as his tongue caressed hers, she could feel him hot and heavy on her hip and almost clumsily rolled him onto his back to straddle him. Her skin was still flushed and her little panting breaths had barely calmed but she wanted him, wanted to be the girl who could claim she created this sexual pest and that she’d always be his first. 'Don’t move, Bucky, not a single inch. Not til I say.’ He nodded eagerly but gasped and bucked when she took hold of his cock, 'You don’t wanna hurt me, right? Don’t move.’

Bucky let out a frustrated sound but steeled himself, planted himself and nodded with a determined glint in his eyes. He inhaled deeply as she wrapped her hand around him and he could feel the heat of her even before his tip was caressed by warm, wet lips, 'Y/N…fuck. Fuck…!’ He screwed the bed sheets up in his fists as she slowly sank onto him, the way she felt knocked the breath out of his lungs and he felt like he’d blow his top there and then if he hadn’t earlier – what a clever minx she was. He could feel her open up around him, hot and wet and perfect walls stretched around his cock and he could feel every inch being swallowed as she slowly lowered her hips to his. His eyes were closed, eyes already rolled back when she settled, her hands fisting on his stomach as she took him all in and struggled for breath from being so full. 

Her hips rolled on his and Bucky yelled an expletive as his fingers found her hips with bruising force, stilling her before forcing his eyes open to see her expression – she looked as wrecked as he felt. Her lipstick had long faded to a light pink and her hair was a tousled mess from it’s previous perfection, her skin was flushed and her expression told him just how much she liked this. She nodded at him once to tell him he could move and Bucky took the floor more than enthusiastically.

He lifted her hips until he was barely inside, watching in fascination as his cock slowly disappeared back into her as he let her sink down, each slow movement, every time her greedy little hole swallowed him made him more desperate and it wasn’t long before he was grinding his himself against her. The pace grew as did his confidence, soon she was bouncing off his hips with everyone of his thrusts, calling his name with growing fervour. James, Buck, Bucky, Baby – they tumbled from her lips like a prayer. Her head had fallen back and Bucky whined, he wanted to see her, needed to know he was making her feel good and he sat up to wrap his arms around her – glad she owned a double bed than a single – he again supported her as he reversed the position. 

He had more control but he missed how much deeper he’d been able to reach, only he could kiss her now, he could touch and explore whilst she had no where to go as he sheathed himself over and over again. He pulled her up his thighs, her legs wrapping around his waist with no encouragement, her right hand snaked down between them and rubbed at her clit whilst he watched. 'Let me, doll, I got this.’ He took over from her and was rewarded by her walls squeezing around him, massaging his length in a hypnotising rhythm.

Bucky leaned down toward her and trailed messy, open mouthed kisses across her skin, his free hand groping her breast whilst his mouth covered her taut, aching nipple and sucked. He felt her nails scoring up and down his back, her fingers raking through his hair as she bucked against him with growing eagerness – she was so close.  
They both were.

Y/N was first, already so sensitive from having his mouth on her earlier, her thighs tightened around his waist and she clamped around his cock, making it difficult for the brunette to move at all but he could hardly care with the way she felt around him. She made it impossible for him not to follow and with all the strength he had left he hoisted her up into his arms – wrapping himself around her as if he were frightened she would vanish. It hit him so hard that he couldn’t breathe, it was like he’d been caught in a hurricane and Bucky wasn’t sure how to cope with all of the overwhelming feelings at once.  
Somehow he survived and he dragged them both down onto the bed. He panted into her chest, hiding his face there as he huffed and puffed, shaking like a leaf in the circle of her arms and wondering how he was going to ever pull himself together again. Y/N seemed to recover first, kissing the crown of his head and stroking his arm and back, soothing him as he fought the lethargic urge to close his eyes and sleep.

When Bucky regained his facilities he realised that Y/N was fast asleep and that several hours had passed – he’d fallen asleep. With a lopsided smile he kissed her sleeping lips and smoothly untangled himself from her, his legs felt weak and he struggled not to make a sound as he crept around the room in search of his clothes. He paused to pull the covers over Y/N’s body before starting to button up his shirt and find his shoes.

'You going?’ Came her sleep heavy voice in the dim light and he saw her sit up a little and hold her hand out for him.

'Yeah…My Ma’s gonna kill me for coming home so late.’ Bucky took her hand and kissed it as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

'Your Daddy’s gonna be real proud though!’ She could practically see him blushing in the dark and pulled him in for a chaste, lingering kiss. 'You’re a natural, Buck. Gonna kill all the ladies – don’t you worry about if you’re not good enough for any of the dames out there.’

'Thanks…for everything.’ Gently he pushed her back into her pillows and tucked her in, 'You’ll still let me take you dancing, right?’

She let him hiss her forehead before answering, 'Course I will – you just hold me a little closer from now on.’ He grinned at her and gave a shy wave before letting himself out into the brisk Brooklyn air and jogging home with a definite spring in his step.


End file.
